jds_eberron_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
The Story so far, as best as I can remember. Divided into Ancient History (as it relates to the campaign), Recent History, and the actual Seasons of the Campaign. For a more comprehensive timeline of Eberron, go here Ancient History Thousands of years ago, Xoriat, the Plane of Madness, became coterminous with Eberron, and created an Age of Chaos. The Daelkyr and their aberrations rampaged across Eberron, leaving death and destruction in their wake. They were eventually defeated by the various Goblinoid races, but their power was greatly diminished, leading to the current age of Man. In addition to the efforts of the Goblinoids, a Druidic sect known as The Gatekeepers was created by the black Dragon Vvarak. Is was their power that mananged to seal away the Daelkyr below Khyber, also known as the Underdark. For thousands of years, these seals held, and the world eventually forgot about the Age of Chaos except in myth and legend. Recent The Great War, a horrific war of succession lasting a hundred years, has left a massive impact on the continent of Khorvaire. The Five Nations have been reduced to Four, after the destruction of Cyre. Now, cosmopoliton Breland, learned and lush Aundair, militant Karrnath, and pious Thrane must decide how to rebuild in the wake of war. It has not been an easy road. House Cannith, the House of Making, created new life in the world of Eberron, with their development of the Warforged. Originally simple automatons made only for battle, their sophistication increased to the point where they eventually gained sapience. The final peace treaty, known as the Treaty of Thronehold, not only ended thewar, but gave the Warforged the same rights as the other races. Literally created for war, these souls now find themselves in a world that both fears and hates them. While many are accepting of their new stone brothers, others hold deep predjudice. Recently, the nation of Thrane decided that they did not want a repeat of the Last War, and realized that the monarchies were to blame. They started with a coup in Breland, deposing the King, Boranel, and attempting to set up a democratic society. Reactions were mixed, especially after the coup turned bloody, and Boranels family were killed in the crossfire. Boranel fled and sent out a call to the refugees from Cyre to join him in an underground enclave, which he dubbed New Cyre. Finally, there have been rumors circulating about the seals onthe Daelkyr have been weakening. These are more than rumors, as the chaos created by the last war did in fact free one of the Daelkyr, Be'lal. And thus the story begins. Season One The Party met at a temple, where they had all been drawn for various reasons. This temple lead to a large circular room, seemingly outside of space, with 13 doors. Only one of these doors were open, and led to another, somewhat cave like structure. There, the party met The Guide and an odd Psion, both held capture. Shortly after freeing them, they met Aginor for the first time, where he invited them to join him in fighting for the Daelkyr. The Psion, enraged at his captives, attacked Aginor. He was quickly killed, and Aginor escaped. Be'lal them brought the rest of the party into his presence, and were granted powerful Daelmarks in exchange for going forth to sow more chaos. The party refused, so he sent them away, close to the city of New Cyre. The paranoid city of New Cyre, fearing outsiders, captured the party and brought them into the city for Boranel to figure out what to do with them. As Boranel was making his decisions, the party managed to prove their worth and trust to the city. They solved a perplexing mystery regarding missing livestock and possible incursions, as well as helping the local librarian/printer find some more paper from a local monastery that had gone mysteriously quiet. However, after discovering the monastery, they found the reason for their sudden silence. A new agent of the Daelkyr revealed herself among the skinned and mutilated bodies of the monks. Her name was Lanfear, and she quickly escaped to let her underlings die. After returning to the city, the party finally got a chance to meet Boranel (you can read his section at Major Players), where he pledged his support if the party would act as his spies to help reclaim his throne. Shortly after, a new cavern was discovered for possible expansion. The party agreed to be among those to investigate. There, they found a village teeming with Aberrations, the favorite tools of the Daelkyr. After wiping out the village, they discovered a family that had been taken hostage. They freed them, and continued to explore the village. In the jail, they found an enigmatic man, who introduced himself as Morag, an assassin with an obession for lists (see his section under NPCs). As they were leaving, they found the family dead, murdered by none other than Aginor. After a plea for them to join, a desperate battle broke out, wherein Seung was seemingly killed before Aginor managed to escape. However, Seung was seemingly resurrected, and his Daelmark grew significantly.